Lover's trail
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya's class visits Juliet's house in Rome (or Italy, I forgot) don't like yaoi, don't read


_**A/N: We are reading Romeo and Juliet in English this week and when she was talking about how Romeo and Juliet acted and how Juliet's balcony was the most romantic place on earth, my yaoi mind went overboard. No, I'm not being cheesy and putting Tamaki and Kyouya as Romeo and Juliet, I'm making a more original bit. Hope you like it. (P.s: I turned them into seniors. Why? JUST BECAUSE I CAN! XD I'm kidding, there's a reason, but I just don't want you to know it yet.)**_

_**Lover's trail**_

Tamaki was jumping around, excited. Their class was visiting Verona, Italy, the most romantic spot in the whole world(other than Paris). He wouldn't have been this excited if it wasn't for his brilliant plan he had for him and his boyfriend, Kyouya, whom was sitting beside him on the first class section of the plane.

"Good god, Tamaki, stop jumping. Your giving me a headache." Kyouya groaned, grabbing at his head.

"But, mommy dear, you've already tooken some headache medicine."

"I know, it might just be the movement of the plane. Can we switch seats?"

"Sure!" Tamaki unbuckled, standing up and switching spots with the raven-haired senior. Kyouya thanked him as he sat down, sighing.

"So, what is the point in going to Italy, again?"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya questionly, "Hm? the English class is taking this trip because of that wonderful story of Romeo and Juliet!"

"Ugh, and I just remembered why I forgot."

"What?! You didn't like Romeo and Juliet?! I thought it was romantic and wonderful."

"The facts and intelligence was great, but the Romance was rather horrible. I mean, Juliet was just thirteen! I swear that Romeo acts just as charmingly idiotic as you, Tamaki." Kyouya sighed. _'I kind of want Tamaki to treat me like Romeo did Juliet.'_ Kyouya smiled in his head before he noticed Tamaki smirking at him.

"What?"

"You called me 'charming'" Tamaki blushed.

Kyouya smiled, "Charmingly IDIOTIC. There's a difference." Tamaki pouted, staring out the window, growing mushrooms on the windowsill.

"SERIOUSLY?! On the WINDOWS now?!"

_**~~~~Line break (I hope I do this correctly)~~~~**_

"COME ON, MOTHER! I WANT TO GET A LOOK AT JULIET'S GARDEN BEFORE THE GROUP LEAVES!" Tamaki yelled, pulling Kyouya toward the crowd in from of the gate of Juliet's family estate.

"S-see? They didn't even walked INTO the plantation." Kyouya huffed, trying to catch his breath. It was all too soon, because once those gates opened, Tamaki practically rocketed into the garden with Kyouya behind him.

Tamaki sat down by a group full of different flowers staring at them, then looking at Kyouya, whom was standing there, staring at Tamaki.

"Can you tell me the names of all these flowers?" Tamaki asked, which he knew them all. But he knew how much Kyouya secretly loved flowers. Kyouya smiled and sat down.

"Well, this one," Pointing at a purplish flower with a tree kind of shape, "This is Lavender. It is known for it's Acknowledgment. Meaning, say, if someone wanted a job, they could put on Lavender cologne or even have Lavender in their pocket. And this," pointing at another flower, "Is Baby's breath. It represents Innocence and happiness. So it's the obvious choice for a bouquet." He then pointed at the thorn less roses, "You may already know the regular roses that we always have represents passionate love, but did you know that the peach rose means togetherness?" Tamaki shook his head, actually shocked this time, he didn't know that.

"Wow, this Juliet had quite the taste in flowers." Kyouya smirked, but then remembered that he was sitting by Tamaki, so he quickly added a few words, "For a immature kid. I bet she doesn't actually know what they mean." Kyouya let out a hollow chuckle, glancing sideways.

Tamaki laughed, "Don't be like that, come on, I got something to show you." Kyouya's arm got pulled once again as they were getting inside the building that was once the royal mansion. They hurried up to Juliet's room. Kyouya was confused but didn't say anything.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a gentle blow of wind. Kyouya smiled, walking toward the balcony, it was so beautiful. He could see almost everything in Italy. He could stay there forever.

Tamaki watched Kyouya look beyond the field with a smirk, blushing he pulled out a velvet box he had in his pocket. He was planning this forever and this would be the best time to do it.

Kyouya was about to mentally fall asleep if it wasn't for his blond boyfriend poking his shoulder, he jumped and turned around.

"Oh, sorry, dozed off. So, what was it you were so excited about?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, um..." Tamaki rubbed his neck, nervous. He then fell on one knee and gently grabbed Kyouya's hand, kissing it.

"My dear, dear Kyouya. I have thought about this for quite some time now, and, well. I would love it very much if you said yes."

Kyouya blushed, "F-for what?"

Tamaki reached for the box with his other hand, opening it to reveal a pulsing ruby red ring that shined in the sun. Kyouya gasped, "Will you merry me, Kyouya?"

"T-tamaki? Are you serious?" Kyouya could feel happy tears well up in his eyes. When Tamaki nodded, Kyouya let them fall, hugging Tamaki for dear life, "Yes! Oh yes!" Tamaki was shocked at how much Kyouya was acting like Juliet.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Daddy." They gazed in each others eyes for a few seconds, then moved in for a kiss. They fell to the floor, making out sweetly before they realized they weren't alone.

They looked at the door, noticing their class staring at them.

The student-teacher coughed, "And, if you go downstairs to the next bedroom, You'll notice Juliet's parent's room." As he was moving the class along, some were craning to see the couple again.

Kyouya face-palmed, blushing, "Oh my god. This is going to get to the club real quick."

Tamaki pecked his cheek, "Doesn't matter. We were going to tell them sooner or later."

"So, where are we going to get married?" Kyouya looked at the blond.

"I don't know... Paris?"

Kyouya jolted into a sitting position, "P-paris?"

"Yah, that way my mom can come to it." Tamaki smiled, "I already told her, so she approves of us."

"What about your FATHER?"

"He accepts too. And who cares about what your father says, he never approves of anything."

Kyouya nodded, knowing full and well what his father would do if he found out he was getting married to a man.

"And.." Tamaki continued, smirking as he nibbled on the raven-hair's ear lobe, "We can honeymoon by the ocean if you like that."

Kyouya moaned, "Yah. I-I would like that."

"HEY, HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS GOING TO BE UP THERE?!" The student-teacher called up, making the two jump.

"WE'RE COMING!" Tamaki yelled as he helped Kyouya up, putting the ring around his ring finger.

"Let's go, babe." The blond whispered in the younger's ear, making him blush as they left.

_**A/N: How was it? This was the first time in months I wrote a fluff, I hope I did it good. :P Like and review for the wedding/honeymoon. ;3 **_

"_**Life isn't about following the person next to you, it's about what will suffice your abilities." ~me**_


End file.
